Que tal si no despierta
by KataangQueen
Summary: Varios años despues de la guerra, Katara y Aang comparten un tranquilo momento juntos hasta que algo le ocurre a ella.


**Desclaimer: Avatar no me pertenece, nunca me perteneció y nunca lo hará. T-T (Pero creanme asi es mejor u.u)**

**

* * *

**

-¿Te amo, lo sabías?

-¿En verdad? ¿Cuanto?

-Tú júzgalo…

Katara tomo el rostro de Aang entre sus manos y beso sus labios apasionadamente.

-¿Y? ¿Qué opinas ahora? – Pregunto ella cuando sus labios se separaron.

-Mmm… No estoy seguro. ¿Se puede probar de nuevo? – Le dijo Aang sonriéndole.

Katara rió y ambos se besaron nuevamente.

Se encontraban lado a lado, recostados sobre la hierba, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Ya había anochecido, y el cielo se encontraba cubierto de estrellas.

-¿Puedes creer que ya han pasado 5 años desde que estamos juntos?- Dijo Katara y observo el oscuro cielo.

-Si, porque han sido los mejores 5 años de mi vida.- Le dijo Aang y volvió a sonreírle.

Katara lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Los míos también.

Aang también la abrazó y se recostó con ella sobre su cuerpo.

-Ya se esta haciendo tarde, creo que deberíamos regresar al palacio antes de que se preocupen por nosotros.- Dijo Katara.

-Ojala pudiéramos quedarnos aquí… Solos.- Le dijo Aang acariciando su rostro.

Ella se ruborizó y le sonrió.

-Pero creo que tienes razón, será mejor que ya nos vayamos.

Se tomaron de las manos y se pusieron de pie. Ya habían comenzado a caminar cuando…

-Katara!!- Aang grito al verla caer a su lado.

Katara yacía inmóvil sobre la hierba, con sus ojos cerrados.

Temiendo lo peor, Aang la tomó entre sus brazos y, mientras miraba horrorizado el cuerpo de la chica que tanto amaba, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Con Katara en brazos, Aang corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el palacio de la Nación del fuego.

Al entrar al gran vestíbulo, todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Aang que sucedió? – Preguntó Sokka atónito al ver el cuerpo de su hermana.

-No lo se, solo estábamos en la pradera como siempre y… Katara cayó.- Le respondió con los ojos aun en lagrimas.

-Llamaré a las enfermeras.- Dijo Zuko levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

-Yo la llevaré a su habitación, ustedes quédense aquí.- Les dijo Aang al resto y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar a su cama, Aang recostó a Katara sobre ella.

Se sentía aterrado. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y la beso suavemente.

-Por favor, no me dejes…- Dijo en un susurro.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron Zuko y dos ancianas enfermeras reales.

Una de ellas se hincó a un lado de la cama y apoyó sus dedos sobre la muñeca de Katara.

-Ella esta viva, solo esta desmayada.- Dijo la anciana mujer.

Aang suspiró aliviado.

-¿Cree que se recuperará pronto?- Preguntó Zuko.

-Eso supongo. Dime que fue lo que le sucedió.- Dijo la enfermera dirigiéndose a Aang.

-No tengo idea, ella estaba perfectamente bien. No entiendo que le pudo haber ocurrido.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de ella, váyanse tranquilos.- Les dijo la otra mujer que aun estaba de pie.

-Yo me quedaré aquí, quiero asegurarme de que Katara este bien.- Dijo Aang muy decidido.

-Cálmate, ella va a estar bien.- Le Dijo Zuko y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Aang.

-Nosotras te llamaremos cuando mejore.- Dijo la anciana junto a Katara, quien ahora apoyaba su mano en su frente para tomarle la fiebre.

Aang miró a Katara y luego a las enfermeras.

-Esta bien, solo avísenme cuando despierte.

Y dicho esto, salió junto a Zuko por la puerta de la habitación.

Aang se sentía muy preocupado. ¿Qué tal si en verdad era grave? ¿Qué tal si Katara no despertaba? Sentado a solas en la sala, la angustia le oprimía el pecho.

De pronto, una de las enfermeras apareció por las escaleras.

-Avatar Aang, creo que ya puedes venir.- Dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa.

El se puso de pié de inmediato y corrió hacia la habitación. Entro, y allí estaba Katara. Despierta pero aun recostada sobre su cama.

-Katara!!- Exclamó Aang emocionado al verla.

-¿Que fue lo que te sucedió? ¿Te sientes bien?- Le pregunto sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Nunca me sentí mejor en toda mi vida.- Contesto ella y tomó la mano de Aang para colocarla suavemente sobre su vientre.

-Felicidades Avatar.- Dijeron ambas enfermeras al unísono.

Aang miró a Katara y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.


End file.
